


burn the house on down just to see the flames

by snowdarkred



Series: alive with the glory of love [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, F/F, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocelyn "Jake" Jensen was a member of Clay's team, and that meant that she was theirs. No fucking thugs were going to get their hands on her under his watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn the house on down just to see the flames

The minute Clay heard that his next tech was going to be a decently attractive woman, he was on the phone, informing his higher ups that  _his tech_  wasn't going to be acting as dick bait. Ever.

 

The brass could go fuck themselves for all Clay cared; he was never going to put someone under his command in that position. It always ended badly, and from what he'd read of Corporal Jocelyn Jensen's file, she didn't need any more shit from the Army.

 

Clay treated the men – soldiers – under his command with respect, and a soldier's gender wasn't going to change that. Asking someone to step out of their area of expertise just to get some terrorist hot and bothered? Not in Clay's definition of respect.

 

\---

 

Then he met her. Jesus, they weren't kidding when they said she never shut up.

 

But her chatter gave Pooch a bit of normalcy, and let Roque focus on something that wasn't killing, and made Clay remember that there were people out there who weren't destroyed by what they saw and did. Cougar, though. Clay was pretty sure she drove Cougar up the wall. Not that Cougar would ever show it, repressive bastard that he was.

 

\---

 

Jensen proved herself when she saved all of their asses. They were going in to a high tech terrorist's lair, ready to take him out and get all the info he had on some more high tech terrorists – who they were wasn't really the point. The point was that the Losers had been sent to kill and collect, and that was what they were going to do.

 

Except enemy numbers had been grossly underestimated, and if he'd known that there would be this many guards, he would never have taken his team in.

 

Jensen saved their asses by not loosing her cool. Instead, she hacked into their satellite feed or some bullshit – while under fire by fifty guys with AKs – and then proceeded to surprise the hell out of them by blaring obnoxious pop music through their comm system. And while they were flailing around, trying to get the roaring sound of Michael Jackson's Thriller out of their ears, she triggered the security measures and pretty much trapped them behind their own defenses.

 

So, yeah. Jensen was perfect for the team, even if she talked too much and laughed too loud and occasionally gave him shit over his lack of humor.

 

\---

 

Cougar may or may not have started following her around like a lost puppy after that.

 

\---

 

Clay's relationship with Roque (and God, he hated describing it that way; made them sound like fucking sorority girls or something) was built on mutual trust and experience. They knew each other inside and out, most of the time, and even though they didn't always agree, they got the job done, and that was all that mattered.

 

Roque's relationship with Jensen was completely different. Jensen actually joked with Roque, and Roque didn't threaten to kill her, so it was way ahead of anything the rest of the team had ever gotten from him. If Clay hadn't know any better, he'd almost have said that Roque was sweet on their tech, but this was Roque, and Roque didn't get sweet on anyone. No, Roque treated Jensen like she was one of the boys, and that was really fucking unusual, because he barely treated the boys like one of the boys. If Cougar hadn't already obviously staked out his claim, Clay might have considered being jealous that Roque had found a new playmate.

 

(But inside, in that corner of his mind that Clay refused to think about, Clay knew that his second was just happy that Jensen wasn't a crazy ass bitch, and therefore wasn't Clay's type. Clay didn't want to dwell on it.)

 

Plus, Jensen apparently found the shit that Roque said  _hilarious_. Maybe she really was crazy.

 

\---

 

Clay had had a thing for crazy women ever since Mary Campbell set his hair on fire in the second grade. It wasn't healthy, but what fun thing was? Instead of only liking brunettes or C-cups, he went for women who were completely batshit dangerous.

 

Jensen? Wasn't even a blip on the screen.

 

\---

 

When those enemy assholes laid their hands on her, he nearly tore his wrists open trying to get out of the ropes. How dare they try to hurt her, how dare they touch her, she was _theirs_ , she was a Loser. They were dead men walking. He was going to kill all of them, fucking bastards. They were  _dead_.

 

Cougar got free before Clay could, and he attacked with a viciousness that made something primal inside Clay roar in approval. The man Cougar bit – he fucking  _bit_  him, goddamn, they needed a fucking metal for this, seriously – cried out in pain and stumbled away from Jensen, and Clay had a split second of relief, before someone else grabbed her and—

 

And Jensen rescued herself, tearing out of her restraints and breaking the man's neck before springing on the next one. By the time Pooch fumbled a knife off of one of the bodies, the rest of the thugs had been alerted and they had more enemies to kill.

 

They were fucking dead. They were all fucking  _dead_.

 

\---

 

Clay pretended not to see how shaken up Jensen was after that. Cougar had it covered.

 

\---

 

Bolivia was—

 

Bolivia was just fucked. Period.

 

\---

 

Aisha was just his type, and that should have sent up more flags than it did. She was perfect, raw power wrapped in smooth fury. He was drawn to her like a moth to flames, and she just fanned herself higher, drawing him in.

 

She turned out to be lying to them, but then, he should have expected that. She was his type, after all.

 

\---

 

After the Port – after  _Roque_  and Max and, oh fuck, that's a bomb,  _shit_  – Aisha stuck around. For the first three weeks, she didn't knock on his door, didn't offer him questionable alcohol, didn't even really look at him. Her father had been a bad man, and even if Clay regretted being sent to kill him on Max's orders, it wasn't a bad thing that he was dead. The world was better off without people like Fadhil in it, and Aisha had to know that. She was too smart not to.

 

Unfortunately, smart didn't translate into sane all that well, so Clay was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The rest of the Losers seemed to rotate between joking with her and giving her the evil eye. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly when you remember that it was  _Jensen_ , the resident tech didn't seem to hold a grudge for the whole bullet-to-the-shoulder thing.

 

In fact, she and Aisha seemed to be bonding. She had even asked Jensen about the story behind the Honduran General's Gun.

 

It was kind of nice, seeing his girls get along. Not that he'd ever say that out loud, because he liked his balls right where they were, thanks.

 

\---

 

He knew that, way before Bolivia, right after that mess with the guards and the ear and Cougar living up to his nickname, Roque had given Cougar the standard male-relation warning.  _If you hurt her, I will cut your fucking head off._  Yeah, that one. Clay had been content to leave it at that, because Roque had kind of been like Jensen's crazy, distant homicidal uncle, which made it appropriate, kinda. But now Roque was dead and a traitor, and Clay was left staring at Jensen and Cougar's ambiguous as fuck  _relationship_  with no idea what to do.

 

Jensen wasn't actually his little sister, and she certain as hell wasn't his daughter, and he wasn't as eager as Roque to stick his foot where it didn't belong. Maybe, should something turn sour and Jensen wind up getting hurt, he could just sic Aisha and Pooch on Cougar, and let them deal with him.

 

Not that Clay seriously thought it would ever come to that. Cougar would rather cut off his gun arm than hurt Jensen, though he wasn't sure if Jensen herself knew that. Cougar himself probably didn't even realize it yet, and wouldn't until they were put in the kind of situation that would demand it.

 

Clay really didn't want that day to come.

 

\---

 

Jensen's sister made them cake, a few weeks after the thing at the Port. They sat around in her backyard, lounging in uncomfortable lawn chairs and getting progressively drunker. Right before Aisha dragged him off for kinky times – apparently, she'd decided that three weeks was long enough without sex – he spotted Cougar and Jensen slip away through the neatly trimmed hedge together, going off into their own little world with the knowledge that their family was safe.

 

Nice to know that some things didn't change.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk The Losers with me at my [tumblr](http://snowdarkred.tumblr.com/).


End file.
